An Odd Love
by Mr.Barlow
Summary: umm....all that i can say is that its an ocxgardevoir......i think thats right.. but ya...rated T mainly for language....perhaps a bit of humor or MAYBE action...I WILL UPDATE SOON!
1. The Journey Begins

_**Well, I've decided to attempt to write a fanfic since I've had this account for some time now, and haven't done any fanfics...well, until now. I basically decided that there weren't enough OCXGardevoir fanfics out there, so I decided to make this fanfiction. Now, without further ado, lets get on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own in no way Pokemon, or any of it's characters...very unfortunate, don't you agree?**_

'thoughts'

_'mentally speaking'_

"regular speaking"(obviously)

The young Ralts woke up from her deep sleep, not sure where she was. All she remembered from the night before was the unspeakable incident. She shuddered as she recalled it... she was very sore, and weak after it. She started to wander around the forest and try to find a place that was safer, and more sheltered. She wandered farther and farther into the forest, and was soon lost. Although she wouldn't admit it, she had no idea where she was, and was about to turn back when she was closed in, by multiple Houndoom. She let out a scream.

"Wake up! It's almost time to leave!" said a boy's mother.'He will never be able to keep his room clean, will he?' she thought to herself, as she left to go finish up breakfast. The boy got up, not really wanting to, until he remembered today was the day he would get his starter Pokemon. As soon as he remembered, he hustled to get dressed. He had been wondering what starter Pokemon he would choose. He still hadn't decided. He hurried downstairs quickly, as soon as he finished his morning routine. He rushed to the table, quickly ate his breakfast, and rushed out the door, and down the road.

He was running past the forest, when suddenly he heard a scream. He didn't want to be late to get his starter Pokemon, but he decided to help out. He ran deep into the forest, and soon found what the most likely cause of the scream was. He had come across a beaten up, bloody(dunno if thats spelled right...) Ralts, who looked horrible. He also noticed the Houndoom. Now he was faced with a tough decision. Let the Ralts die, or, throw himself into the mess, save the Ralts, and more than likely make them mad. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm sure that you don't want to make a Houndoom angry. But, not wanting the poor Pokemon to die, he decided to run in between the Ralts and Houndoom. But, to his amazement, the Houndoom took a look at him, growled, and walked off.

'HOLY SHIT!!!' was the first thing he thought, then there was 'WHAT THE FUCK??!!', and then finally, 'HOW THE HELL DID I SURVIVE THAT????' was all he could get in, before he realized that he hadn't checked on the Ralts. He quickly turned around, to check out the Ralts, when he noticed it wasn't there. Then, he noticed there was extra weight in his backpack, so he took it off and opened it, to notice the Ralts, in a worse shape than he thought, asleep. So, not wanting to wake her up(although he didn't know the Ralts was a she) he went as quickly as he could, yet gently to the nearest Pokemon Center. When he was there, the Ralts had awakened, and started to stir in his backpack. He quickly pulled her out of the bag, and handed the Ralts to Nurse Joy. He quickly told her how he found the Ralts on his way to get his first starter Pokemon, and that the Ralts was badly hurt.(obviously...)

"Here is your Ralts back" Nurse Joy said, handing the Pokemon back to him.

"Thanks" he replied, holding the Ralts.

"Well," he said"I guess I had better take you back to the forest where I found you..." he said. But, now that he thought about it, the starter Pokemon available where not any he wanted. The Ralts did not want to leave the person who had saved her, and shook her head when he had told her.

"Well, if you want to come with me, then I don't know why not." he said, thinking of using the Ralts as a starter Pokemon.

"Oh, and Nurse Joy, what is the gender of the Ralts?" he asked.

"Female." she replied

"Thanks!" So, the boy and the Ralts headed onward...


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! WILL REPLACE

I WILL UPDATE IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS

I WILL UPDATE IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS!! I've had a few problems with getting a name, and so on…..thus, I haven't updated if a LONG time…SORRY!! DON'T KILL ME!! O.O


End file.
